


Day 12: Anniversary Surprises

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Sam wants to do something special for his husband on their anniversary. More than one surprise is given.





	Day 12: Anniversary Surprises

Sam wanted to do something special for his husband. Their three-year wedding anniversary was coming up in just a few weeks. Problem was, he didnt know what to do. He knew Gabe would appreciate anything he did, at least, thats what everyone kept saying. But, he wanted this year to be extra special.

 

“Dude, I don't see why you’re making a big deal of this,” Dean commented one afternoon. “Just do what you did last year. Gabe wont mind.”

 

Sam shook his head. Last year, they went out to see a movie and Sam had given his husband  a box of his favorite candy. That wasnt special.

 

“Last year sucked. I mean, yeah Gabe was happy but...I want the happiness where it shows in his whole body.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay. Have you talked to Cas?”

 

**SPNSPNSPN**

 

The next afternoon, since he had the day off, Sam went to visit his brother in law. Cas worked as a veterinarian and spent a lot of his free time volunteering in local animal shelters.

 

“Hey, Sam-I-Am.”

 

Sam blinked, “Gabe, shouldnt you be working?”

 

Gabe chuckled, kissing his husband, “Im on my lunch break.”

 

Sam nodded dumbly, Gabe’s kisses never failed to make him lose a few brain cells, “Uh, Um...where’s Cas?”

 

“With Frankie,” he sounded...sad. “They dont know if he’s gonna make it.”

 

Sam blinked, realizing Frankie was the name of an animal. A few minutes later, Cas emerged.

 

“Sam. Gabriel.”

 

“What happened to Frankie?” Gabe asked.

 

“Im sorry but he didnt make it.”

 

Sam expected to see his husband in tears by how sad he looked. He suddenly had an idea.

 

Gabe nodded, “At least, hes not suffering anymore. I'll see you later.”

 

Sam waited until Gabe left before turning to Cas, “Frankie?”

 

Cas gave a small smile, “One of the guinea pigs. Gabriel has named each of the animals. But, Frankie was by far his favorite.”

 

Sam’s eyes went wide. The wheels in his head were turning. Cas just looked at him.

 

“Where can I get one?”

 

Cas cocked his head, “Well, one of the females just gave birth to a litter. Im sure I can give you one. But, why?”

 

Sam just smiled.

 

**SPNSPNSPN**

 

Friday evening, Sam was nervous. He hoped Gabe liked his surprise.

 

“Sam?”

 

Sam surged to his feet and greeted his husband with a mind-blowing kiss.

 

“Happy anniversary, Gabe.”

 

“Mmm, happy anniversary indeed.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Go change. We have reservations in half an hour.”

 

Gabe cocked his head, but headed upstairs. He came downstairs a few minutes later. Sam smiled, licking his lips.

 

“How’d I get so lucky?”

 

Gabe just kissed him, “So, what do you have in store for us?”

 

Sam shook his head. He drove them to Gabe’s favorite restaurant. After they ate, the waitress brought out a gigantic cake that had the words “Happy 3rd Anniversary” written on it. Sam shook his head.

 

“Our brothers.”

 

Sam had them box up the cake and they ended up eating half of it at the park looking up at the stars.

 

“Fuck Sammy, I cant move. This has been the best night. And too think I got you a small gift.”

 

Sam smiled, “Gabe, first, the night isnt over yet. I have one more surprise for you. And, I told you, you didnt have to get me anything.”

 

Gabe shook his head, grin never leaving his face, “I dont think i can take anymore.”

 

Sam laughed, helping him to his feet, “Come on. You’ll love it I promise.”

 

Gabe blinked when Sam drove to the animal shelter. Cas and Dean were to geet them. Well, Dean had Cas sitting on the counter, kissing. Sam cleared his throat and the two pulled back.

 

“Hey you two. Its waiting for you Sam,” Cas spoke before going back to kissing his husband.

 

Gabe was confused. His eyes lit up when they entered a room and there were guinea pigs on a table.

 

“Sammy?!”

 

Sam chuckled, “Pick anyone you want. They’re yours.”

 

Gabe’s face lit up and he smiled with his whole body, “You serious?”

 

Sam nodded. Gabe looked like a child as he went looking at each one. Eventually, he picked one up and nuzzled him.

 

“I want him. Gonna name him Frankie Jr.”

Sam smiled, “I figured you’d might.”

 

Gabe pulled Sam close, and kissed him hard, “I love you. Lets go home so I can give you your gift and thank you properly.”

 

When Sam and Gabe left, Cas and Dean were gone, but they could hear Cas’s pleasured cries. Sam shook his head.

 

**SPNSPNSPN**

 

When they got Frankie Jr. and all of his things settled, Gabe handed Sam a small gift bag. Sam reached in and pulled out a watch. He smiled.

 

“Gabe…”

 

“You needed it, but theres more.”

 

Sam reached in and pulled out the paper and as he read it, his eyes went wide.

 

Gabe…? Is this…?”

 

Gabe nodded, “My coworker hand delivered it to me today. We’re approved Sammy. We can meet the mother Thursday.”

 

Sam couldn't believe it.  They were going to parents. This was by far the best anniversary he had ever had.


End file.
